


I'm here for you.

by S1eepy



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Leon is bad a feelings, M/M, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts, post-game spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1eepy/pseuds/S1eepy
Summary: Raihan goes for a chilly flight when he spots Leon on the roof of his hotel with bearly any clothes on, little does he know Leon does this a lot as a way to help him clear his midnight thoughts. Is Raihan readying to much into it? Or is something really up with the Galar Champion?
Relationships: Leon/Raihan, Raihan/Leon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	I'm here for you.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I have tried to write again so I thought to myself well I have nothing better to do so let's give it a shot! I have no idea where this story is gonna go. I kinda just started writing out of boredom, BUT we will see what happens!

The chilly wind was welcoming, the cold concrete slab that tickles against Leon's fingertips was welcoming, the sweet burn in his lungs from the cold when he took a breathe was welcoming. It was all welcomingly quiet, the quiet. That's what he missed most was quiet, being able to step outside and just breathe, no reporter or press, no screaming fans, just calm nice sweet quiet.

" Pretty cold out don't you think? " The voice shock Leon from his thoughts, he turned following the voice. Raihan.

" Ah, yea I guess it is ha... " Raihan took the seat next to Leon on the ledge, he didn't say anything which Leon was kind of grateful for. Raihan sighed and leaned back looking up at the stars before slowly turning his head to Leon.

" There a reason you're up here by yourself? " Raihan spoke in a low voice, different from his usual booming one.

" Just getting away you know? Just trying to clear my head a bit. " It took Raihan a minute to reply. " You don't think clearing your head would be better at your hotel than on the building roof? “

" What can I say, I like the view "

They stayed quiet for a bit letting the cold wind swept over them. Leon felt shivers crawl up his body, sure he had a nice view from the hotel room but nothing could beat this. Seeing everything and everyone in a different light. Watching them go about their business, not a single worry to think about. Leon shifted his eyes to Raihan, he wasn't watching the people below but watching the stars, his eyes concentrating on them, Leon knew this face, he has something on his mind.

" Raihan. " Raihan jumps a bit before looking at Leon with wide eyes.

" Huh? "

" What's up? " Lean smiled a bit putting his hand on his fist, " You got that look on your face. "

Raihan let out a soft laugh before turning his head to the people below, the light below lighting his face up, it was here that Leon could see the dark bags under his eyes.

" Nothing gets past you huh, Champion? " Leon frowned at the comment, " Not to answer your question with a question, but are you okay? "

The Gym Leader scratches the back of his neck before speaking again.  
" You know, there's something scary about going for a fly around town and seeing your best friend sitting on a rooftop with only bed pants. "

Leon gives Raihan a confused look before it hit him." Raihan I...I wasn't " The worried look Raihan gives him hits him like a truck, he hated that look, he hated that he looked like a kicked Yumper.  
" I just needed some air, you know just...I." Leon sighed and looked down at his lap. He didn't mean to worry his friend, he knows how it looks but it wasn't like that. Leon didn't know how long he was staring at this hands when he felt the warmth cover his shoulders and back, Leon turn his head realizing Raihan was behind him and had covered him with his Dragon hoodie, his eyes locked with his bright blues one before looking away feeling the heat creep over his face.

" Thank you...but your gonna get cold too." Raihan sat back down closer to Leon this time before putting his arm around him, " Says the guy with no shirt on in the below-freezing wind. " Leon stayed quiet leaning into Raihan, " Look, we're gonna go back to my place tonight. "

" Raihan, I'm f-"

"Bullshit Leon, you're coming with me even if I gotta have Flygon drag you there." Leon could help but laugh out loud, he couldn't see it but Raihan smiled with him.

Truth be told, Raihan loved Leon's smile, it was the type of smile you could help but go along with him. The cold nights like this help clear Raihan's mind, the cool breeze against his skin and the wind creeping into his hoodie. It was refreshing, but spotting Leon on the roof was something he didn't think he would see.

" Fine you win...for once " Leon smirked turning his head to Raihan, Raihan smirked back, " Oh? You got jokes now? " Leon's breathing slowed a bit realizing just how close Raihan was, it was hard to focus on anything but his beautiful blue eyes.

" Maybe " Leon almost whispered.

If felt like space around then came to a halt, the cold no longer affecting them, their body heat being the only thing they needed. Leon begins to feel Raihans breath on his lips the heat feeling like paradise on his cold chapped ones.

Before Raihan could get any closer to Leon a light flashed on them snapping them out of the daze they had put each other in. Raihan looked out towards the light.

" Looks like Nessa has a match. " Leon looked out to the city.

" Yeah looks like it. "

Raihan sighed and stood up leaving Leon to the cold, he reaches this hand to him.  
" We should get going. " Leon sighed as well before taking Raihan's hand standing up.

" I guess we should. "

Raihan reached for a Pokeball and tosses Flygon out before climbing on, " Riding with me Champion? " Leon shifted a bit before pulling a Pokeball out as well, Raihan let out a laugh, " I should have known. "

Leon smiled before calling Charizard out," You should know by now I have always have her with me. " Leon replied before climbing on. Raihan shrugged before watched him climb on before Flygon walks over to the edge of the hotel building.

" Race you! "

Leon smiled, "You're on! " before taking off first with Raihan close behind.

" I didn't say go yet! "


End file.
